icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010–11 QMJHL season
The 2010–11 QMJHL season is the 42nd season of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL). The regular season, which consists of eighteen teams playing 68 games each, began on September 9, 2010 and ended on March 20, 2011. The playoffs featured 16 teams chasing the President's Cup, beginning on March 24, 2011, and ending with the Saint John Sea Dogs capturing the title on May 15, 2011. Regular season Division standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime losses ; SL - Shootout losses ; GF = Goals for ; GA = Goals against; Pts = Points '''x' - team has clinched playoff spot y''' - team is division leader '''z - team has clinched division Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes Leading goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Total ice time; W = Wins; L = Losses ; GA = Goals against; SO = Total shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average Playoffs First round (1) Saint John Sea Dogs vs. (16) Cape Breton Screaming Eagles (2) Montreal Junior Hockey Club vs. (15) Halifax Mooseheads (3) Quebec Remparts vs. (14) Val-d'Or Foreurs (4) Drummondville Voltigeurs vs. (13) Chicoutimi Saguenéens (5) Gatineau Olympiques vs. (12) Rimouski Océanic (6) Acadie-Bathurst Titan vs. (11) Victoriaville Tigres (7) Shawinigan Cataractes vs. (10) P.E.I. Rocket (8) Lewiston MAINEiacs vs. (9) Moncton Wildcats Quarter-Finals (1) Saint John Sea Dogs vs. (11) Victoriaville Tigres (2) Montreal Junior Hockey Club vs. (8) Lewiston MAINEiacs (3) Quebec Remparts vs. (7) Shawinigan Cataractes (4) Drummondville Voltigeurs vs. (5) Gatineau Olympiques Semi-Finals (1) Saint John Sea Dogs vs. (8) Lewiston MAINEiacs (3) Quebec Remparts vs. (5) Gatineau Olympiques QMJHL Championship (1) Saint John Sea Dogs vs. (5) Gatineau Olympiques Playoff scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty Minutes Playoff leading goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; Mins = Minutes Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; GA = Goals Allowed; SO = Shutouts; SV& = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Memorial Cup Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup: Saint John Sea Dogs *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions: Saint John Sea Dogs *Luc Robitaille Trophy - Team that scored the most goals: Saint John Sea Dogs *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA: Saint John Sea Dogs ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player: Sean Couturier, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer: Philip-Michael Devos, Gatineau Olympiques / Victoriaville Tigres *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP: Jonathan Huberdeau, Saint John Sea Dogs *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Top Goaltender: Jacob De Serres, Saint John Sea Dogs *Guy Carbonneau Trophy - Best Defensive Forward: Phillip Danault, Victoriaville Tigres *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year: Simon Després, Saint John Sea Dogs *Kevin Lowe Trophy - Best Defensive Defenceman: Andrew Randazzo, Drummondville Voltigeurshttp://www.oshawaexpress.ca/viewposting.php?view=1151 *Mike Bossy Trophy - Top Prospect: Sean Couturier, Drummondville Voltigeurs *RDS Cup - Rookie of the Year: Charles Hudon, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year: Charles Hudon, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year: Dominic Graham, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player: Philip-Michael Devos, Gatineau Olympiques / Victoriaville Tigres *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year: Gabriel Lemieux, Shawinigan Cataractes *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player: Nicolas Therrien, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year: Louis Leblanc, Montreal Junior Hockey Club ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year: Gérard Gallant - Saint John Sea Dogs *Maurice Filion Trophy - General Manager of the Year: Mike Kelly - Saint John Sea Dogs *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year: *Jean Sawyer Trophy - Marketing Director of the Year: 10-11DruVol.jpg|Drummondville Voltigeurs 10-11SJSeaDog.jpg|Saint John Sea Dogs See also * 2011 Memorial Cup * List of QMJHL seasons References External links * Official QMJHL website * Official CHL website * Official website of the Subway Super Series Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons Category:2011 in hockey